Lean On Me
by mingguki
Summary: Kim Mingyu seorang aktor papan atas Korea Selatan. Banyak orang-orang memujanya, namun mereka semua tak tahu sosok asli Mingyu dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan. Mingyu itu sudah lelah dengan semuanya yang ia jalani. Yang Mingyu tahu, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menemukan sandaran hatinya. MEANIE. YAOI. Seventeen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Lean On Me

Author: mingguki

Pairing: MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: YAOI, boy x boy, typos

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

 _"_ _Cheers!"_

Terdengar suara gelas berdenting dengan keras. Kumpulan gelas yang di dentingkan secara bersamaan itu pun kembali disesap oleh pemiliknya masing-masing. Suasana di restoran ini sangat ramai dan ceria. Orang-orang berkumpul dan memenuhi meja-meja yang telah terisi banyak jenis makanan restoran yang lezat.

Di salah satu meja yang cukup besar, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata merangkul seorang pria tampan yang memakai kemeja santai. Pria itu tertawa dan wajahnya memerah, mungkin efek dari wine yang ia minum. Sesekali pria paruh baya itu menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda tampan yang di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya syuting drama kita selesai juga. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Mingyu-ya? Sepertinya drama kita kali ini pun akan memiliki rating tinggi."

Mingyu, pria tampan itu tersenyum sambil tetap memegang gelas yang berisi jus orangenya. Entah kenapa tapi saat ini Mingyu tak berminat minum wine ataupun beer. Mingyu bilang tadi perutnya sedang tak enak. Padahal ini adalah hari perayaan setelah semua proses syuting dramanya selesai. Ya, selama tiga bulan lebih menjalani proses dari pagi hingga terkadang pagi lagi, semua staff dan aktor tentu saja merayakan hari selesai proses syuting mereka.

"Biasanya semua drama yang anda tangani akan melejit, sajangnim. Aku percaya pada Anda."

Mingyu tersenyum sopan. Orang-orang dan staff lain maupun di meja yang berbeda dengannya sudah mulai melahap dan menyantap makanan lezat di meja masing-masing. Ya, restoran ini sudah di sewa penuh oleh kru dramanya.

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku tahu aktingmu juga sangat berpengaruh. Mereka sangat menantikan kau di drama ini, bahkan antusiasnya sangat banyak. Kau dan Nana adalah pasangan yang cocok dan diidamkan, aku tidak salah memilih kalian, benarkan, Nana?"

Gadis cantik yang duduk bersebrangan cukup jauh dari mereka pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada sutradaranya itu.

"Suatu kebanggaan bisa bermain drama dengan aktor terkenal seperti Kim Mingyu, aku harap chemistry kami bisa lebih menarik banyak penonton."

"Oh, tentu saja! Bahkan aku lihat poll di internet yang menyatakan kalian adalah pasangan drama yang paling cocok untuk di dunia nyata. Tapi itu urusan kalian pribadi sih, aku tak ikut campur. Hahaha."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan sutradaranya sambil mulai memakan makanannya. Sedangkan Nana sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu juga melanjutkan makan kembali. Setelah itu, meja kembali dipenuhi oleh tawa dan candaan yang dilontarkan beberapa orang. Suasana restoran saat itu memang sangat ramai dan hidup oleh berbagai obrolan para kru drama barunya.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasang mantelnya. Perayaan untuk dramanya telah selesai sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Ya, ia ada disana sampai acara benar-benar habis dan seluruh orang memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka mengatakan untuk bersenang-senang lebih lama dan agar lebih puas untuk istirahat nantinya.

Mingyu keluar dan berjalan ke parkiran. Ia menekan tombol kuncinya untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Baru ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, seorang wanita tinggi cantik datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ssi? Mobil kita ternyata sebelahan."

Nana, aktris wanita cantik yang juga pasangan di drama barunya ini, melempar senyum manisnya ke arah Mingyu. Nana tampil kasual malam ini, rambut panjangnya digerai indah, ia memakai mantel hitam dan jeans yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya. Tingginya yang semampai tentu membuat ia seperti model saja. Tak heran banyak yang suka dengan kedua pasangan drama ini karena chemistry mereka.

"Oh ya, untuk perkataan sajangnim tentang poll itu, kau lupakan saja. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tapi aku tak tertarik padamu kok, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Nana, dan menyadari wanita tinggi itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Nana menunduk dan melihat ke jalanan parkirannya itu.

"Aku sadar tadi kau sedikit diam dan canggung. Mungkin karena kau tak suka orang-orang banyak menjodohkan kita karena kita bermain di drama yang sama. Jadi ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu agar kau lega."

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia kemudian menatap Nana dengan matanya yang teduh.

"Bukan karena itu kok, aku memang sedang memikirkan banyak hal tadi. Maaf menyinggungmu. Tapi kau adalah aktris yang hebat dan professional, aku senang bermain drama denganmu. Dan oh ya, semoga langgeng dengan pacarmu ya."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya sopan lalu mengirim senyum jahilnya. Nana pun menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke Mingyu dengan kaget.

"Kau sering menelpon seseorang di lokasi syuting dengan panggilan manis, aku tahu dia bukan orang biasa. Ya walaupun aku tak bisa menebak juga sih. Intinya semoga kau bahagia Nana, senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

Nana pun hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membungkuk sopan juga pada Mingyu.

"Senang juga bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Hati-hati di jalan, Mingyu-ssi. Aku duluan."

Setelah itu Nana memasuki mobil di sebelahnya. Mingyu pun juga memasuki mobilnya, dan ia segera menyetir untuk istirahat di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan ke apartemen mewahnya. Di lobi para tetangga yang masih bangun menyapanya, dan Mingyu akan membalas tersenyum ramah walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah lelah. Ia menaikki lift ke lantai 5 dan segera menuju ke pintu apartemennya.

Mingyu membuka pintunya, dan ruangan gelap menyambutnya. Ia menyalakan lampu dan menaruh mantelnya di tiang gantung bajunya. Mingyu mengambil handuk di kamarnya dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Walaupun ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Mingyu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau dirinya belum mandi dan merasa badannya lengket. Mingyu itu sangat peduli dengan kebersihan terutama kebersihan badannya.

Sesudah segar dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Mingyu segera memakai baju putih polos favoritnya dan hanya mengenakan boxer celananya. Ia segera melompat ke tempat tidur empuknya, lalu memeluk guling erat. Mingyu mendesah lega, ia lelah sekali hari ini, dan tidur nyaman seperti ini merupakan hal jarang baginya.

Baru memejamkan matanya selama lima menit, handphone nya bergetar mengeluarkan nada nyaring. Ah sial, Mingyu lupa menyalakan mode silentnya. Tidurnya jadi sangat terganggu dan Mingyu meraih handphonenya. Ia bersumpah bila nomor tidak dikenal lagi yang menelponnya maka ia akan mematikan handphonenya.

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya dan melihat nama Seungcheol hyung disana. Mingyu pun dengan malas mengangkat telpon itu dan meletakkan benda pipih itu di telinganya.

"Mingyu-ya? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Hngg.. aku baru ingin tidur. Tapi kau mengangguku hyung." Mingyu berujar dengan suara seraknya.

"Maaf Ming, tapi ini penting. Aku ingin memberi tahumu kalau syuting untuk iklan terbaru kita dimajukan menjadi tiga hari lagi. Pihak mereka baru memberi tahu mendadak sekarang."

"Apa!?" Mingyu berprotes ria. "Tapi aku sudah memberi tahu hyung untuk mengosongkan jadwal hari itu. Lusa aku ingin pulang ke Changwon."

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka mengatakan hari itu benar-benar sudah fix dan tak bisa diganti lagi. Aku juga tak bisa melakukan yang lain karena agensi kita pun sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak mungkin juga kontrak itu dibatalkan."

Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Dengan nada yang kesal ia berujar lagi ke Seungcheol.

"Aku jadi tak bersemangat lagi melakukan iklan itu hyung. Kau tahu aku sudah memadati jadwalku yang sekarang demi hari itu."

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya manajermu, kau yang menjalankannya. Aku harap kau bisa professional terhadap pekerjaan, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia juga bingung dan sebenarnya kesal, tapi ia tak sejahat itu meluapkannya ke Seungcheol yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Semua pekerjaan ini memang sungguh membebaninya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini pekerjaanku, aku harus menerima resikonya."

"Ah terima kasih Mingyu-ya, aku tahu kau sangat pengertian. Aku tahu kau itu aktor yang mempunyai passion tinggi dan professional. Baiklah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu Mingyu-ya. Selamat malam ya, istirahat yang cukup."

Mingyu mengucapkan salam balik ke Seungcheol dan menutup telponnya. Ia kembali menaruh handphonenya di nakas meja dan beralih berbaring ke ranjang kembali. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Ia tak ngantuk berat seperti tadi lagi, kini pikirannya lebih kosong hilang entah kemana.

Mingyu sejenak menoleh ke samping, dan ia mendapati boneka fox berwarna kuning lengkap dengan baju kodoknya dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di boneka itu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Mingyu menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan sedih, ia segera meraih boneka itu dan memeluk boneka itu di dekapannya.

Mingyu memeluknya, mengelus kepala boneka itu, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur walaupun sedari tadi alisnya tampak berkerut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu bangun dengan kepala berat. Rasanya ia pusing setelah bangun tidur. Semalam pun Mingyu tak tidur dengan nyenyak, sesekali ia akan menggulingkan badannya demi mendapat posisi nyaman, namun otaknya tak mau diajak rileks olehnya.

Mingyu beranjak dari kasur dan segera membereskannya. Ia melihat boneka fox yang ia peluk semalaman, lalu kembali menaruh boneka itu di tengah tumpukan bantalnya yang sudah rapi. Itu adalah satu-satunya boneka yang ada di atas kasur Mingyu.

Mingyu keluar menuju dapurnya. Ia segera menyiapkan beberapa alat masak. Ia memutuskan akan membuat omelette saja untuk sarapan pagi hari ini. Kepalanya masih pusing dan menyebabkan Mingyu tak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Setelah omelette jadi, ia segera duduk di meja makan nya. Mingyu melahap omelette itu dengan kaku, ia ingin segera menghabiskan makanan ini, agar bisa meminum obatnya.

Mingyu pun menghabiskan makanannya. Ia segera mencari kotak obatnya dan mengambil beberapa pil untuk meredakan sakit kepala dan obat penenangnya. Mingyu segera menelan pil itu lalu minum air putih, dan ia meletakkan gelas itu di mejanya dengan cukup keras.

Sekarang Mingyu mencoba untuk duduk sejenak di sofa ruang TV nya. Mingyu menyalakan TV dan menemukan beberapa acara yang menurutnya kurang menarik. Terkadang Mingyu akan menemukan wajahnya di cuplikan iklan drama, namun Mingyu tak bergeming. Ia biasa saja menatap wajah tampannya itu di layar kaca TV.

Lalu Mingyu menggapai handphonenya yang tadi ia bawa dari kamar. Mingyu mengusap layar handphonenya untuk membuka kunci layarnya. Seperti biasa, banyak chat dari sosmed pribadinya yang masuk. Panggilan tak terjawab pun juga lumayan. Pasti mereka penggemar ataupun seseorang yang iseng selalu mengiriminya pesan lewat handphonenya. Mingyu selalu menghapus chat-chat tersebut sebelum membacanya apabila itu dari orang yang ia tak kenal.

Mingyu memencet nomor kontak teleponnya, ia mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar ponselnya bordering nada sambung, menunggu orang disana untuk mengangkat telponnya. Sejujurnya Mingyu masih lelah dan pusingnya tadi malah membuat semakin parah.

"Hey,"

Akhirnya nada dering itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara berat seorang pria. Mingyu membuka matanya, ia menghela nafasnya mendengar suara yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Hey…"

Mingyu membalas dengan suara lemahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mingyu-ya? Kau sakit?"

Mingyu tak heran orang ini tahu tepat sasaran apa yang ia rasakan. Padahal baru berujar sedikit, tapi memang suara Mingyu agak serak dan lemah. Mingyu kembali memejamkan matanya dan mendengar suara itu, membayangkan orang itu ada di sampingnya benar-benar berbicara dengannya secara langsung.

"Aku sedikit pusing ketika bangun tadi. Tapi aku sudah minum obat."

"Sungguh? Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu bergantung pada obat-obatmu. Kau harus tidur yang cukup, kurangi stress, dan banyaklah refreshing, Mingyu-ya. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di sana."

"Ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering stress jadi aku harus mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi. Maafkan aku, Wonu-ya.."

Terdengar suara desahan nafas di telinganya. Mingyu yakin, Wonwoo, orang yang kini sedang ia telpon, tengah mendesah mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, Gyu. Kau harus bisa menjaga badan dan pikiranmu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku tak akan bisa berhenti khawatir kepadamu.."

"Ya.. aku tahu tapi pikiranku tak mau menurutiku."

Terdengar hening beberapa saat. Setelahnya Wonwoo membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kau akan kemari lusa kan..?"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengubah topiknya. Suara kecilnya menyiratkan penuh harapan.

Mingyu merasa hatinya terbelah mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Dengan sangat berat ia menjawab hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan, walau ia harus memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ke Wonwoo.

"Aku..aku tak bisa. Ada jadwalku yang dimajukan mendadak."

Hening kembali menyambutnya lagi. Lalu terdengar suara pelan. "Oh…"

"Padahal.. aku rindu sekali padamu."

Wonwoo berujar dengan suara pelan dan bergetar. Mingyu pun tak rela memberi tahu ini ke Wonwoo. Ia membalas Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang juga masih lemah.

"Aku lebih rindu padamu. Sangat. Setelah aku menemukan jadwal yang kosong, aku akan benar-benar langsung pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Aku janji, Wonu-ya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu, ini menyiksaku."

"Aku akan menunggumu kapan saja.. selesaikan lah pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Gyu. Kau adalah aktor hebat yang dipandang tinggi oleh semua orang."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku adalah aktor hebat? Bahkan mereka yang memujaku pun tak tahu aku masih berakting di luar drama yang aku mainkan. Aku berakting dengan sempurna bisa mengelabui mereka. Mereka tak tahu diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya mampu menunjukkan sisi asliku di depanmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau itu sebenarnya rapuh. Aku senang kau sangat terbuka denganku. Tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti pura-pura kuat, Mingyu-ya. Terkadang kita mempunyai batas lelah."

"Ya… aku memang lelah… aku hanya ingin memelukmu, menghirup aromamu, memperhatikan wajahmu setiap malam. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat semua bebanku hilang. Kau adalah penyembuhku yang sebenarnya... Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus, walau ia tahu Mingyu tak akan tahu dirinya tersenyum dan pipinya merona mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tahu sekali Mingyu berbicara dari hatinya.

"Aku juga begitu. Aku harap kau jaga baik-baik dirimu, Mingyu-ya. Kesehatanmu yang terpenting."

"... Aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat mendengarnya, setelahnya ia pun membalas pernyataan Mingyu dengan suara beratnya yang lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Sudah ya, aku tutup dulu, aku ingin kau istirahat dan tidur lagi. Jangan lupa pesanku, jaga kesehatan di sana."

"Kau juga Wonu-ya… bye.. sampai nanti."

Telepon pun tertutup. Mingyu memandangi ponselnya dengan senyum menghias wajahnya, walau sebenarnya hatinya sedih karena ia tak jadi bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya. Ia sangat senang mendapat telpon dari Mingyu tadi. Namun ternyata Mingyu hanya menyampaikan kabar buruk kepadanya.

Wonwoo menumpukkan wajahnya di tangannya sambil tengkurap di kasur. Matanya kosong dan hatinya sedih. Ia sedih Mingyu membatalkan janjinya.

Wonwoo tahu itu adalah resiko Mingyu sebagai aktor dan entertainer papan atas, jadwalnya yang padat tak bisa ia duga-duga. Wonwoo tahu Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pria biasa, ia hanyalah pemuda berumur 25 tahun yang bekerja sebagai penulis novel. Walau novel-novel Wonwoo sebagian besar adalah best seller, tetapi Wonwoo menggunakan nama samaran dan tak ada yang tahu nama dan wajah aslinya. Ya, Wonwoo lebih suka ia berkarya dan tidak dikenal melalui perawakannya. Orang-orang menyukai tulisannya, namun mereka tentu tak tahu seperti apa kehidupan sang penulis. Wonwoo lebih suka seperti itu, agar orang tentu tak mencampuri urusan hidupnya.

Namun berbeda dengan Mingyu. Kim Mingyu sedari kecil memang bercita-cita menjadi aktor. Ia memang sangat tampan dan proposional, ia mudah bergaul dan ceria, tentu ketika Mingyu lolos kasting dan mendapat peran pertamanya Mingyu sangat bahagia. Tak disangka dengan perjuangan kerasnya, nama Mingyu bisa semakin naik dan menjadi aktor papan atas Korea Selatan. Mingyu sudah sering membintangi drama yang sangat populer. Berbagai penghargaan pun mampu diraih oleh Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu yang sekarang tak seceria dulu lagi menurut Wonwoo. Mingyu seperti kehilangan passionnya di bidang pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah menjalani hubungan selama 5 tahun lebih. Waktu yang sangat lama, bukan?

Changwon adalah kota asal Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu. Mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta, mereka memadu kasih ketika nama Mingyu belum setenar sekarang.

Ketika nama Mingyu benar-benar melejit, Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan membeli apartemen di sana. Mingyu sangat sibuk. Mingyu pernah mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikut pindah ke Seoul, namun Wonwoo menolak.

Wonwoo tak akan terbiasa hidup di Seoul, ia lebih suka di rumahnya sendiri. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Changwon. Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh karena jadwal Mingyu yang padat membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Wonwoo tahu resiko ia berpacaran dengan Mingyu. Ia sangat tahu. Mereka memang jarang bertemu, namun Mingyu selalu menyempatkan menelpon Wonwoo bila jadwalnya kosong. Atau kalau libur Mingyu yang akan selalu mengunjungi Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak pernah mengabaikan Wonwoo, justru sebaliknya, Mingyu selalu mencari cara agar selalu dekat dengan kekasihnya.

Tak jarang skandal dan berbagai gossip menerpa karir Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa pahit bila melihat berita miring yang berusaha menjatuhkan kekasihnya. Walau Mingyu terkadang digosipkan dengan beberapa aktris wanita, namun tentu Wonwoo tahu, itu hanya rumor yang sengaja dibuat-buat demi mencari sensasi. Bila ada penggemar tentu ada pembenci. Yang tahu isi hati Mingyu adalah Mingyu sendiri, namun Wonwoo tak dapat memungkiri ia juga tahu apa isi hati seorang Mingyu.

Mungkin karir Mingyu akan benar-benar jatuh saat orang-orang akan tahu hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan terima aktor tampan papan atas ternyata memiliki kekasih pria. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo bersyukur mereka bisa bertahan selama ini, bahkan Mingyu sendiri masih terlihat sangat setia padanya. Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia bisa memiliki pria sebaik Mingyu.

Namun… yang membuat Wonwoo sedih sekarang adalah.

Mingyu tak jadi datang tiga hari lagi. Padahal, tiga hari lagi adalah hari anniversary mereka untuk genap 6 tahun.

Wonwoo sudah membeli berbagai bahan kue dan makanan. Biasanya ketika hari jadi mereka, mereka akan bersama-sama membuat kue di dapur Wonwoo dan memasak makanan mereka sendiri untuk dinner romantis. Oh tentu saja mereka harus melakukan semuanya di rumah Wonwoo, karena mana mungkin mereka bisa berkencan bebas di luar. Kecuali bila Mingyu mengenakan samaran yang mampu menutupi identitas aslinya.

Biasanya hari jadi mereka menjadi momen tersendiri bagi mereka. Mingyu akan mengosongkan hari itu dari jauh-jauh hari, karena Mingyu tak bisa bebas kapan saja mengunjungi Wonwoo.

Oleh karena itu Wonwoo sedikit kecewa.

Namun Wonwoo tetap akan bertahan. Ia selalu setia menunggu Mingyu. Bertemu dengan Mingyu adalah hal paling bahagia menurutnya. Bisa berbagi kehangatan, meluapkan cinta masing-masing, tak perlu takut oleh apapun. Wonwoo ingin sekali seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Hal yang paling Wonwoo dambakan, tentu saja bisa bebas berdua dengan Mingyu.

.

TBC/END?

.

a/n : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu seventeen – lean on me(?). lagu itu belom rilis wkwk, tapi hiphop unit yg bawain lagu itu dan kalian tentu harus liat fancamnya!

BLESS THAT SONG cause meanie moments everywhere lol. Mingyu nyandar manja mulu ke Wonu, dan aku seneng mereka sebelahan jadi nempel-nempel mulu huehehe. Tiap kebagian nyanyi mereka tatap-tatapan penuh cinta haha jadi gemes banget iw

HIP HOP UNIT SING THO kelemahan aku ketika rapper nyanyi uwuwuw apalagi Wonu! From deep voice to smooth voice. Tbh dia kaya chanyeol ya, pokoknya kalo ngerap suaranya ngebass banget tapi kalo nyanyi dengan deep voicenya itu bisa melelehkan hati siapa aja :""""

Pokonya aku suka banget lagunya dan berharap segera rilis resmi(?). Biar mereka banyak perform pengen meanie lagi yg banyak HEHE ampun tapi hansol ama seungcheol juga keren bgt brok disitu. Hansol nyanyi tumben ga fales wkwk xD udah dapet ilmu dari bebeb boo kali y

Btw mungkin ff ini kalo dilanjutin mungkin ga panjang-panjang amat, palingan 3 chapter kali ya. Aku taro rate m aja buat jaga-jaga, sapa tau ada adegan intim(?) lol. Adain ngga ya .-.

(EDIT) Tenang guys ini happy ending okay. Aku juga gatega bikin yg angst2 soalnya hehe

Aku menunggu komentar/saran kalian. Jangan buatku sedih lagi dengan menjadi siders ah masa abis baca langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja :( /baper

Meninggalkan komentar itu gampang ga membutuhkan waktu lama & mikir panjang kan ^^

So review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Lean On Me

Author: mingguki

Pairing: MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: YAOI, boy x boy, typos

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Wonwoo harus begadang lagi. Kemarin ia baru tidur jam 1 malam, karena harus menyelesaikan naskah novelnya. Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik karena ia belum mendapatkan inspirasi. Wonwoo tahu kenapa penyebab dirinya seperti ini, ia rindu kekasihnya. Jangan salahkan hatinya yang ingin kehangatan jadinya ia seperti ini.

Pemuda kurus itu menyeduh kopi hangat untuknya. Ia melepas kacamata bulat yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengetik atau menulis. Sweater kebesaran favoritnya menutupi jemarinya yang sedang mengaduk kopi. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo beranjak ke ruang TV miliknya. Ia terduduk di sofa sebelah sana.

Kaki Wonwoo terangkat di sofa hingga dadanya. Ia menaruh mug kopi nya di atas lututnya sambil sesekali menyesap kehangatan kopi itu. Matanya memandang televisi, itu adalah acara sebuah interview live yang baru mulai.

Di layar persegi panjang itu terdapat dua orang berbincang. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berkilau panjangnya dengan kertas penuntun MC di tangannya. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang pria tampan mengenakan kemeja dan sweater, seorang aktor Kim Mingyu. Sejujurnya interview ini untuk mengupas lebih dalam tentang drama baru Mingyu. Wonwoo menonton dari awal, bagaimana Mingyu menceritakan perannya dan mempromosikan dramanya.

Tapi tak lupa presenter yang cantik ini pun menambahkan sedikit pertanyaan tentang kehidupan pribadi sang aktor karena ini memang interview khusus bagi pemeran utama pria itu. Tentu para penonton akan lebih tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang menarik, kan.

 _"Mingyu-ssi jadi para penonton sudah banyak yang mengirimi pertanyaan ke web kami dengan hastag #AskMingyu. Kami sudah menyaring beberapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul. Ini adalah sesi spesial yang paling ditunggu, mohon kerja samanya Mingyu ssi."_

 _Mingyu tersenyum menampilkan taringnya dan mengangguk. Matanya terlihat ramah menatap sang MC._

 _"'Oppa, seperti apa tipe wanita idealmu?' Wah, ini pertanyaan yang paling banyak masuk. Sepertinya mereka ingin bersaing menjadi kekasih Mingyu-ssi. Baiklah, ayo dengarkan jawabannya."_

 _Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebentar, lalu menjawabnya._

 _"Seseorang yang easy going dan cocok denganku. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu mempunyai tipe ideal, bagiku bila kami cocok maka tak ada masalah."_

 _"Wah, wah, berarti masih banyak potensi untuk wanita diluar sana! Haha,"_

 _"Apa kau tak punya kriteria fisik Mingyu-ssi? Pasti ada kriteria fisik yang memenuhi tipe-mu, kan?" Sang MC kembali menyeletuk._

 _Mingyu terlihat terdiam sebentar. Ia sedikit menimbang-nimbang dengan jawabannya, di pikirannya kini malah muncul wajah seorang yang sangat disayanginya. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _"Seseorang yang tinggi, kurus, putih, matanya sipit namun memiliki ketajaman—ah, maaf. Ya, ya, aku selalu mendambakan orang seperti itu. Namun bagiku fisik bukan masalah apapun."_

 _Mingyu tak sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Buruk, Mingyu pikir Wonwoo sudah terlalu menghalusinasi pikirannya. Biasanya bila ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini, Mingyu tentu menjawab fisik bukan masalah apapun, karena pertanyaan ini dapat menimbulkan spekulasi. Namun baru saja Mingyu menyebutkan fisik kekasihnya._

 _"Kau baru saja menyebut banyak ciri, apakah dia seseorang atau kekasihmu?" MC tersebut pun tak lupa menanyakannya. Topik ini benar-benar menarik kan._

 _Mingyu tertawa ringan. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar._

 _"Tidak—bukan. Saat ini aku sedang fokus dengan pekerjaanku."_

 _"Wah, aku harap kau mau berbagi kabar baik pada kami nanti, Mingyu-ssi~" MC cantik tersebut menaikkan alisnya sambil menggoda Mingyu._

 _"Ini ada lagi pertanyaan yang banyak muncul di web kami. Oh, sepertinya kali ini ada hubungannya dengan drama barumu. 'Oppa! Apa kau menyukai Im Nana di dunia nyata? Kalian cocok sekali, aku berharap kalian sungguh jadi kekasih.' Wah pendukung kalian juga banyak ya!"_

 _"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik—"_

Klik. Wonwoo mematikan chanel televisinya. Wonwoo menghela nafas, entahlah walau sudah biasa, tapi ia sedang tak mood menonton Mingyu yang selalu ditanya kehidupan pribadi seperti itu.

Wonwoo beranjak dan mengambil album foto yang ada di rak televisinya. Album foto itu berwarna biru langit, dengan tulisan M&W di sampul buku tersebut. Wonwoo membukanya perlahan, mengamati satu persatu lembar foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya.

Tiap tahun, ketika Wonwoo membuat memori manis bersama Mingyu, mereka akan selalu berfoto dan mencetaknya agar ditaruh di album ini. Wonwoo tak bisa bebas menyimpan foto dirinya dan Mingyu di handphone nya, ia memutuskan tak melakukan itu karena ia takut suatu saat akan ketahuan oleh temannya.

Adakah yang tahu hubungannya dengan Mingyu? Ada, tapi hanya sedikit sekali. Yang terpenting, orang tua mereka sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Ya, mereka mengetahuinya dan tidak menentangnya.

Namun, Wonwoo tetaplah seseorang yang ingin terbaik untuk Mingyu. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu temannya. Wonwoo sendiri yang menyarankan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Entah sampai kapan.

Wonwoo meraba album fotonya, jemarinya meraih satu lembar foto dan mengeluarkannya dari album itu.

Foto itu diambil dari anniversary mereka tahun lalu. Itu adalah foto landscape sederhana, di ruang makan mereka yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa untuk candle light dinner special mereka. Walaupun foto itu cukup gelap, namun cahaya dari lilin itu cukup untuk membuat suasana redup menjadi romantis. Dengan mereka yang duduk berhadapan dan menghadap kamera (yang dipasang oleh tripod) wajah keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Tulus, tanpa beban.

Setiap mereka bertemu, yang Wonwoo rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan di hatinya. Ia akan melupakan seluruh bebannya, seluruh pikirannya, berdua dengan Mingyu membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengambil satu lembar lagi foto dibawahnya, itu adalah foto selca mereka berdua yang diambil dari kamera polaroid. Terlihat Wonwoo tersenyum tulus dengan manis dan Mingyu di sampingnya sedang merangkulnya dan mencium pipinya. Wonwoo merona, Mingyu itu suka sekali memanjakannya.

Walau hanya kenangan tahun lalu, tapi Wonwoo suka melihatnya kembali. Ia akan mengingat bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah kekasihnya. Kim Mingyu bukan aktor papan atas yang selalu sibuk menampang di tv, tapi Kim Mingyu hanyalah lelaki biasa yang ia cintai dan cintanya selalu ada untuknya. Tak apa-apa dunia tidak tahu, yang penting Wonwoo sudah memiliki hati Mingyu.

.

.

.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu terdiam terbaring di kasur besarnya. Satu tangannya memeluk boneka fox kesukaannya, satu tangannya lagi terlentang bebas. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu menatap jam dinding yang ada di depan kasurnya. Ia terus melakukan itu, menunggu setiap detik-detik yang berlalu.

Mingyu menyesal tak bisa pergi ke rumah kekasihnya. Ia sudah tak berjumpa dengan Wonwoo selama hampir tiga bulan, karena Mingyu sibuk syuting drama barunya dan pekerjaannya yang lain-lain. Mereka akan selalu bertelponan dan video chat pada malam hari sampai keduanya tertidur. Menceritakan hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di hari mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sedang stress, karena hari-hari beratnya menjadi seorang aktor. Terkadang ia merasa tertekan dengan kehidupannya yang bukan orang 'normal'. Ia selalu harus memasang wajah ramah tanpa beban, menjalani pekerjaan yang selalu tak bisa ia tolak, rasa lelah dan jenuh hinggap menghantuinya, dan semua itu ia jalani tanpa pengobat hatinya.

Mingyu tahu di dekatnya masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ada penggemar yang selalu mendukungnya dan memberinya hadiah, tapi semuanya tak sebanding dengan hatinya sendiri.

Alarm di handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi, Mingyu sedikit kaget dan mematikannya. Ah, itu alarmnya yang sengaja ia nyalakan. Sudah tepat jam 12 malam rupanya.

Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Buru-buru Mingyu membuka lock handphonenya, dan membuat video call dengan kekasihnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar handphonenya berganti dengan wajah seseorang yang sedang bertumpu di meja. Wajah itu tersenyum manis, dan melambaikan tangan yang tertutupi sweaternya ke Mingyu.

"Haiii~ Mingyu-yaaa~" Nada itu terdengar riang dan merdu di telinga Mingyu.

"Heiii~ kekasihku cintaku~"

Mingyu membuat wajahnya yang seolah-olah mencium ke layar handphonenya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Sayang~ selamat hari jadi kita yang keenam~ aku senang kita masih bisa bersama saat ini, aku sangattt mencintaimu,"

Mingyu mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tulus, matanya tak pernah menghindar dari mata Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku tak bisa merayakannya kesana, aku janji kalau aku punya waktu luang kita akan merayakannya sayang,"

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan sebelahnya menangkup pipinya dan menatap Mingyu yang ada di layar handphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu? Mungkin aku kelihatan kesepian tapi aku sebenarnya menyiapkan ini semua.."

Wonwoo mencoba menswitch kameranya menjadi kamera belakang, lalu ia menyorot ke bagian meja makan yang sedang ia duduki. Di meja makan tersebut terdapat kue tart bolu sederhana. Wonwoo lengkap menyorot setiap sisi kue itu, dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary M&W 6th' dengan krim dan lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala di tengahnya.

Mingyu terkejut melihat kue itu, tapi ia lebih terkejut melihat Wonwoo memasang polaroid dengan gambar dirinya (dan polaroid itu ditempel dengan tusuk gigi) diatas kue itu.

Kamera itu berganti lagi menjadi kamera depan, lalu Wonwoo muncul dengan cengiran malu-malunya menatap Mingyu.

"Hehehehe, aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Aku tidak bisa membuat kue yang bagus dan enak sepertimu, jadi aku membuat kue sederhana seperti ini saja. Dan! Aku tau foto itu memalukan, tapi bila begitu aku merasa kau ada disini~ hehe maafkan aku Mingyu-ya, duh aku jadi seperti fans-fans yang bermimpi menjadi kekasihmu kalau begini haha,"

Wonwoo merasa wajahnya merah, sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit bodoh membuat kue perayaan mereka seperti biasa padahal Mingyu tak ada disini. Dia juga tidak jago memasak, ini adalah bekal pengetahuan dari buku resep dan kemampuan pas-pasannya.

Wonwoo meneliti wajah Mingyu, Mingyu perlahan mengerutkan alisnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Oh sudah diduga sepertinya Mingyu akan menertawainya.

Tapi ternyata yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu hanya kekehan kecil, lalu ia mengusap sudut matanya seolah menghapus air mata disana.

"Oh Jeon Wonwoo~ kebaikan apa yang aku lakukan hingga mendapat kekasih semanis dirimu? Lagipula kau tak perlu bermimpi menjadi kekasihku, kau adalah kekasihku. Aku gemas denganmuu."

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau selalu mempunyai mulut yang pandai memuji, Tuan Kim."

"Apa? Aku serius. Aku tak menyangka kau akan sejauh ini, aku menjadi semakin bersalah tak ada disana. Kau benar-benar membuatku tersentuh sayang."

"Emm hmm~ ngomong-ngomong, aku memasang lilin di kuenya seperti biasa. Mau meniupnya bersama? Kau anggap saja angin nya bisa menembus layar ponselmu, ya. Aku akan menganggap kau disini denganku."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ide kekasihnya. Ia menurut, dan seperti biasa mereka mengucapkan wish di hati mereka masing-masing. Setelah berdoa, Wonwoo mengeluarkan aba-aba satu dua tiga, lalu mereka meniup bersama. Walaupun Mingyu merasa terlihat bodoh meniup layar ponselnya sendiri tapi setidaknya lilin itu sungguh mati. Wonwoo bertepuk tangan kecil setelahnya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Mingyu.

"Waw~ ini benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih jarak jauh, kau seperti jauh sekali dari jangkauanku haha. Seperti yang di film-film."

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menahan kesedihan yang merambat di hatinya dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan. Ia harus bahagia, hari ini adalah hari bahagianya dengan Mingyu.

"Hm jangan sedih ya Wonu~ Jangan takut, aku akan mengejarmu selalu ke tempat kau pergi."

"Iya aku percaya.. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kau keceplosan di acara interview? Kenapa kau menyebut ciri-ciri fisik..ku?"

"Aa," Mingyu melebarkan mulutnya dan tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau menontonnya? Hehehe, sebenarnya saat itu pikiranku sedang kalut dengan dirimu. Aku terpikir olehmu dan aku tak sengaja menyebutkan apa yang kusukai darimu."

"Yaak! Itu berbahaya bisa jadi orang salah persepsi dengan ucapanmu, aku takut skandal-skandal lain akan menghampirimu.."

"Hmm aku juga ditegur oleh Seungcheol hyung, tapi aku sebenarnya tak menyesal mengatakannya. Karena itu jujur dari hatiku. Hanya kau tipe idealku."

Wonwoo terdiam dengan matanya yang mengerjap. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Bodoh…"

"Hei! Kau mengataiku? Sebaiknya kau makan kuenya Wonu-ya, makan yang banyak!"

Wonwoo menatap kue yang ia buat, kue bolu biasa dengan rasa coklat.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti, aku tak nafsu sekarang.."

.

.

.

Wonwoo menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ia sedang menyelesaikan buku kesebelasnya. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu juga tak ada masalah. Walaupun mereka memang belum bertemu semenjak hari jadi mereka yang lalu, entah kenapa Mingyu memang selalu saja ada kesibukan.

Terkadang ia pun akan keluar berjalan-jalan mencari referensi, sendiri ataupun dengan temannya. Kali ini ia sedang berjalan berdua bersama Hoshi, sahabatnya. Mereka akan berjalan ke mana saja, ke bioskop, akuarium, taman bermain, hingga sampai berjalan-jalan sekitar mall. Entah ini disebut mencari referensi atau tidak, tapi Wonwoo senang setidaknya bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dengan jalan-jalan. Dan Hoshi sahabatnya adalah orang yang tepat yang selalu dapat menghiburnya dan menemaninya.

Saat ini mereka sampai di mall yang cukup besar dan strategis. Mall ini memang ada di pusat kota dan berada cukup jauh dari rumah Wonwoo, tapi Hoshi yang mengajak dan mengantarnya kesini karena Hoshi ingin melihat suasana baru, katanya.

"Oh, astaga. Mall ini padat sekali oleh orang-orang!"

Hoshi masuk dengan pandangan membola di mata sipitnya, matanya memandang sekitar Mall yang memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Sepertinya orang-orang itu berlari dan berkumpul di suatu tempat.

"Astaga~ apa ada artis disini? Lihatlah orang-orang itu yang berlarian dan berdesakkan."

Wonwoo terdiam di sebelahnya, Hoshi pun tak bisa kalah oleh penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Ayo lihat apa yang orang-orang lihat itu Wonwoo! Aku jadi penasaran!"

Ck, Hoshi pun tak bisa menahan keponya. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo dan berusaha mengikuti arus orang-orang, sampai di tengah Mall dan ada panggung disana. Terlihat para pengunjung berdesakkan dan berteriak untuk sampai depan panggung, Hoshi berhenti di tempat yang kiranya cukup strategis, masih bisa melihat namun tidak sampai berdesakkan hingga di depan sana.

"Waaa sepertinya benar akan ada artis disini~"

"Lihat-lihat! Aku kenal MC-nya loh, dia sering ada di tivi."

"Hei Wonwoo kau lihat? Eh itu ada posternya! Sepertinya itu poster promosi film. Waa pemainnya pemain terkenal semua! Apa mereka akan mengadakan fanmeeting disini?"

Dan setelah Hoshi mengoceh, sang MC tiba-tiba berteriak menyuruh sekumpulan orang masuk dan beberapa pria dan wanita berpenampilan sempurna naik ke panggung. Para pengunjung Mall baik yang di depan panggung maupun di lantai-lantai atas yang menonton pun langsung menyorak kencang.

Oke, tampar Wonwoo sekarang. Ia melihat Kim Mingyu diantara deretan pemain film itu. Kenapa Wonwoo tak tahu Mingyu mengambil peran ini? Tunggu, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Mingyu gampang lelah kalau jadwalnya sepadat itu.

Fanmeeting berjalan seperti biasa, mereka mempromosikan film mereka masing-masing dan menyapa ramah para fans. Mingyu pun memasang wajah profesionalnya, sepertinya ia adalah artis yang paling disoraki. Wajar saja, tampangnya memang yang paling tampan dan ia sangat terkenal.

"Waa ternyata Kim Mingyu tampan juga aslinya, setampan aku. Ada untungnya kita kesini Wonwoo, bisa melihat artis dengan gratis."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu di panggung, ia tahu Mingyu tak mungkin menyadari keberadaannya di sekitar ribuan pengunjung Mall. Ia setidaknya lega melihat Mingyu dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Rindunya sedikit terobati. Mingyunya baik-baik saja, tetap tampan namun memang raut wajah ramahnya sedikit aneh tidak seperti biasa.

Wonwoo tak menyangka sekuat apa Mingyu, ia baru saja menyelesaikan dramanya dan tiba-tiba ternyata Mingyu ikut mengambil peran film juga. Wonwoo padahal tahu Mingyu akhir-akhir ini gampang lelah dan sedang mengkonsumsi obatnya, Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk istirahat sejenak. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Hoshi, membawanya keluar dari kerubungan orang.

"Ayo pergi saja Hosh, aku tak tertarik,"

"Apa!? Bagaimana kau bisa tak tertarik dengan aktor dan aktris terkenal itu Wonwoo?"

"Aku tak suka keramaian, ayo temani aku membeli minuman~"

"Heh kau ini, berbeda sekali. Baiklah ayo-ayo, tapi traktir aku ya!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyesap bubble teanya dengan tak semangat, sedangkan Hoshi di sebelahnya meminum bubble teanya sambil menghadap Wonwoo.

"Hei ada apa Wonu-chan? Tiba-tiba murung begitu,"

Wonwoo mendelik pada Hoshi. Ia tak suka sekali panggilan Hoshi kepadanya. 'Wonu-chan' kenapa dia seolah-olah menjadi tokoh utama shoujo manga.

"Singkirkan panggilan itu, Hosh. Aku tak apa-apa, hanya saja, mm bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa? Tentu saja boleh, Wonuuu-chan!"

Wonwoo tahu Hoshi hanya menggodanya, jadi ia mengabaikan panggilan sok imut itu.

"Ketika seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu, padahal kau sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukannya tapi dia tetap melakukannya bagaimana? Padahal kau memberi tahu demi kebaikan dia,"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Baiklah aku akan menjawab semampuku. Mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik perlakuannya, mungkin dia memang sangat menginginkan sesuatu itu hingga melakukannya mati-matian, atau alasan lain, mungkin dia memang tak mau mendengarkanmu."

"Hhhh, begitu ya?" Wonwoo menatap Hoshi dengan guratan kecewanya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang pasangan jarak jauh harus dilakukan agar mereka tetap kuat?"

Hoshi mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo yang lain. Ia menepuk pundak Wonwoo dan matanya berkilat menatap Wonwoo.

"Apakah ini untuk tema baru bukumu? Baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan pendapatku! Menurutku pasangan jarak jauh itu harus tetap percaya satu sama lain. Mereka harus tetap berkomunikasi dan tidak memendam masalahnya. Apabila salah satu mendapat tekanan sebaiknya kau rengkuh dia dan tenangkan dia, semua akan berjalan pada waktunya pasti ada nanti titik dimana kalian bersama-sama kan? Kalian harus bersabar dan bersandar satu sama lain. Aku sih percaya orang yang berhasil menjalani hubungan itu dan dapat menikah berarti mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, walaupun jarak mereka jauh tapi hati mereka tetap terikat. Mungkin takdir memang benar adanya mengikat mereka."

Wonwoo terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hoshi, ia merelungkan kata-kata itu ke hatinya. Matanya menerawang, membayangkan wajah Mingyu di benaknya. Bisakah ia dan Mingyu bersama hingga akhir? Apa memang, ia adalah takdir Mingyu atau bukan?

.

.

.

Hoshi berceloteh panjang lebar di sepanjang harinya. Jujur saja walaupun Hoshi agak cerewet, tapi dia adalah teman yang paling Wonwoo sukai dan mereka sangat akrab.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya agak curiga dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tadi loh, Won. Kau terlihat sedih sekali sepertinya seperti pacar yang ditinggal kekasihnya."

"Apa yang perlu kau curigai?"

"Entahlahh~ mungkin itu kisahmu sendiri? Kau sudah punya pacar pasti kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum jahil melihat Hoshi. "Rahasia."

"Hei jahat! Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku! Aku kira kita teman sejati selamanya Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tak mengindahkan perkataan Hoshi.

"Nanti saja memberitahunya, aku sedang malas sekarang,"

"Ish bicaramu itu nanggung sekali, sudah tau aku kepoan orangnya sampai kebawa tidur."

"Makanya jangan berlebihan Hosh!"

"Heeh kau~ nanti tidak aku belikan kado loh untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Apa? Ulang tahun kapan?"

"Ckck Wonwoo apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri?"

"Aaa—" Wonwoo teringat sesuatu, ternyata waktu memang berjalan dan sebentar lagi sekitar dua minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Wonwoo. Masih jauh kan dua minggu lagi, kenapa malah Hoshi yang ingat.

"Itu masih jauh! Lagipula kau tak usah repot-repot memberiku hadiah,"

Hoshi mencebikkan bibirnya, "Jangan malu-malu kau kan senang kalau dapat hadiah~"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu repot-repot sungguh. Dengan kau menemaniku saja sudah cukup jadi hadiahku kok, Hosh."

"Eiii," Hoshi mengernyitkannya, "Kenapa kau jadi mellow begitu? Memang apa yang kau inginkan tahun ini, Wonu-chan?"

"Tahun ini..?" Wonwoo mengingat hari jadinya lalu bersama Mingyu, ia ingat mengucap wish yang ia tanam dalam hatinya. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu memang tak pernah memberi tahu apa doa masing-masing mereka sebelum meniup lilin. Mereka membiarkan doa itu ada di dalam hati sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku hanya berharap doaku terkabul…"

.

.

.

"Mingyu—Mingyu-ya!"

Tangan yang mengguncang pundaknya membangunkannya, ia terkejut sambil terbangun lalu mengucek matanya. Matanya mengernyit melihat sebelahnya, ada Seungcheol yang sedang memandangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di apartemenmu—"

"Ah, iya, iya, baiklah."

Setelah itu Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Matanya memandang keluar jendela mobil, melihat jalanan gelap yang dipenuhi sinar-sinar baik dari penerangan di jalan maupun lampu-lampu mobil yang lewat.

"Mingyu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau berusaha keras? Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau mengeluh ingin istirahat. Tapi sepertinya sekarang justru kau berusaha keras sampai mengambil semua tawaran, apa kau tak lelah?"

Mingyu terdiam sambil memandang luar jendela. Ia mengambil nafas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Seuncheol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku telah memutuskan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu aku harus bekerja keras sekarang."

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya. "Memutuskan apa?"

Mingyu menaikkan lengkung bibirnya, "Aku akan memberi tahu nanti, aku tak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang, hyung."

"Aaah dasar kau ini—kenapa jadi sok misterius begitu."

"Aku tak keberatan dengan sebanyak apa pekerjaan yang kau ambil—asal kau bisa menanggungnya sendiri. Jangan lupa istirahat."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar nasihat manajernya itu.

.

.

.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, Mingyu adalah sosok yang dewasa dan mandiri. Orang-orang menyukai kepribadiannya yang percaya diri. Mingyu adalah sosok yang tampan dan bertalenta. Semua menyukainya. Ia juga menyukai berakting dan menjadi pusat perhatian, oleh karena itu ia bangga menjadi aktor papan atas di Korea Selatan.

Namun, entah kenapa dunia kecintaannya terhadap akting perlahan luruh karena kedatangan seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo di hatinya. Ia mampu mengalahkan ambisi Mingyu.

Wonwoo datang tak terduga. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang sederhana, biasa, bukan dari kalangan atas, namun ia mempunyai kharismanya sendiri yang dapat menjerat hati Mingyu pertama kali.

Rasanya seperti semua dunianya beralih ke Wonwoo. Ia ingin berada di samping pemuda itu, melindunginya, menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan bersamanya.

Apakah dengan pekerjaannya sekarang ini ia bisa bersama Wonwoo sampai seterusnya? Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu. Walaupun kehidupan aktor adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya di umurnya yang masih muda ini. Berbagai macam film, iklan, kontrak, bahkan penghargaan besar sekalipun. Ia mempunyai penggemar yang banyak dan mendukungnya. Namun, semua itu akan sirna bila ia mengingat seseorang di hatinya.

Oleh karena itu, keputusan besar telah ia buat. Mingyu harus memilih.

Mingyu melirik kalender di nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah membulati tanggal penting di kalendernya.

Tangannya meraih laci nakas, dan menarik sebuah kotak kecil dari sana.

Ia membuka kotak kecil itu, mengelus sebuah cincin emas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku harap kau akan suka hadiah istimewa dariku nanti, Wonwoo-ya.."

.

TBC

.

A/N: Maafkan aku updatenya lama lagi heheHE. Kabar gembira Lean on Me udah ada di album seventeen sekarang kekeke. As expected, aku suka banget lagunya, dan coba liat liriknya deh ternyata liriknya cocok ama ff ini menurutku si wkwk

Aku janji meanie chap depan ketemu dan sweet-sweetan kokkk. Aku bakal nambahin fluff+coretsmutcoret di chap depan HAHAHAH /smirk

 **ANYWAYYY,** aku baru bikin instagram baru khusus fanart2 kpop buatanku hehe tapi mostly seventeen dan ofc meanie fanart uhuk. Silakan cek dulu dan follow ig ku ya usernamenya **wonuyah** Kalo mau follback dm atau komen ajaa jangan sungkan. Don't hesitate to talk to me (or remind me for update because sometimes i forget my own ff lol). Aku kekurangan temen Carats huhuhu (serius ini T.T)

Kenapa nama ig nya gak mingguki aja? Karena mingguki itu artinya minguk (huwaa kangen cimol T.T) dan wonuyah itu wonwoo (bias tersayank) jadi arti mereka berbeda haha #infopentingterkini #maap:(

Makasih yaaa yang udah baca dan nunggu ff ini. Makasih juga yang review kemarin, aku sangat mengapresiasi-nya!

Review lagi ya biar semangat! Ditunggu lagi reviewnya! Baiiii~


End file.
